This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The BUSM MS Resource sponsors seminars open to all interested persons in the Medical School community as well as investigators from other academic, research and industrial institutions throughout the Boston area. These provide an opportunity for staff members to present summaries of their ongoing research and for visiting scientists to meet and discuss their research with local scientists. Resource faculty also invite outstanding mass spectrometrists and other collaborators to present seminars in the Dept. of Biochemistry. Publicity for these both types of seminars takes the form of posted notices, as well as standard mail, e-mail and telephone announcements to those within and outside BUSM. Included among this reporting year's visiting speakers for seminars sponsored by the CBMS or the Department of Biochemistry were Prof. Douglas Barofsky (Univ. Oregon), Prof. Carthene Bazemore (Brown University), Qi Wang (Brandeis University), Yiquin Huang (Texas Tech University), and Franklin Leach (University of Georgia). In addition, the Resource hosted two monthly meetings of the Greater Boston Mass Spectrometry Discussion Group;the first featured Prof. Jonathan Sweedler (Ohio State University) and his methods for nanoscale, including single-cell, analyses;the second, for which the speaker was Prof. Sabine Becker from Germany, a world expert on ICP-MS, was organized in conjunction with the new BUSM ICP-MS labaoratory headed by Prof. Lee Goldstein. Resource faculty present a graduate course on "Mass Spectrometry, Proteomics, and Functional Genomics" each year in the spring term. In addition to registered students, many postdoctoral fellows and faculty members from BU and other nearby universities attend the course. Resource staff member Roger Theberge, PhD, presented a lecture on "Biophysical Techniques in the Study of Amyloidoses" in the Molecular Medicine Course on The Translation of Molecular Observations to Clinical Implementation. Prof. Veronica Bierbaum, Dept. of Chemistry, University of Colorado, Boulder, spent a month of her sabbatical at the Resource, to familiarize herself with new techniques that are being used for biopolymer analysis.